Demigod Facebook
by The Silence Out Of The Dark
Summary: The Percy Jackson crew are on facebook. Oh no! First fic. R&R?
1. Songs and Thalico

**Hi! This is my AN and this is my first fic. So disclamer...**

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope McCuller- Who has heard Like a G6 by: The Far East Movement?<strong>

Comments (3) Faye Hensley-Me! xD

Aphrodite- Hope! Why do you have a pink streak in your hair!

Hope McCuller- Cause I wanted to…

**Faith Johnson- She's got a love like woe woah woe.**

Comments (4) Apollo- Best song ever.

Hermes- Really, Apollo?

Apollo- Yes.

Hermes- Titans…

**Alysa Vine- Spoiled!**

Comments (3) Pollux- Yeah, Daddy's princess.

Percy Jackson- Your spoiled by Dionysus!

Dionysus- Watch your mouth, Peter!

**Hope McCuller- I'm falling in love with Nico!**

Comments (9) Nico di Angelo- Oh gods…

Hope McCuller-What?

Nico di Angelo- You're crazy and I'm dating Thals.

Thalia Grace- Yep. ;D

Hope McCuller- Aw. Well you guys are cute together anyways.

Thalia Grace- Thanks, Beauty Psycho.

Hope McCuller- Your Welcome, Pinecone Face.

Percy Jackson- Ha! You are Pinecone Face, Thals!

Thalia Grace- Kelp Head.


	2. Roman Camp

**Hi! This is my AN and this is my first fic. So disclamer...**

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO. But I do own Faith, Hope, Sophia, Alysa, Violet, Stephan, Spring, Alexander, Luke,and Faye. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase- Just had an awesome time with my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, but he doesn't remember me. :(<strong>

Comments (8)

Faye Hensley- Don't worry, Annabeth. He will. By force or just remembering. ;D

Annabeth Chase- No, Faye. I want him to remember on his own!

Faye Hensley- Okay, okay. Geez.

Hope McCuller- Mom will make him remember. She loves Percabeth!

Annabeth Chase- Percabeth?

Thalia Grace- Wow for a daughter of Athena you're slow...

Hope McCuller- Y'all's couple name!

Annabeth Chase- Oh, ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace- Whoop! We are at the Roman Camp!<strong>

Comments (6)

Hope McCuller- Yep, We know. We're there too.

Nico di Angelo- Wow. Hope said something calmly.

Hope McCuller- Mwahahahaha!

Nico di Angelo- o.0

Faye Hensley- x looks evil and sneaky x

Nico di Angelo- Hades! _

* * *

><p><strong>Faye Hensley- My brothers, We must plan a prank! On the Romans!<strong>

Comments (6)

Travis Stoll- Yes, keep going...

Connor Stoll- Yeah! Prank time!

Chiron- No! We must make a good impression for Camp Half-Blood.

Faye Hensley- Yes, sir.

Travis Stoll- Okay...

Connor Stoll- Alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN at the bottom. I don't know if I should continue this. R&amp;R<strong>

**- Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO 3**


	3. Remembering!

**Hi! This is my AN and this is my first fic. I took out most of the OCs but left 3. Thanks for the reviews! ;) So disclamer...**

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO. But I do own Faith, Hope, and Faye. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson- <strong>Greeks. At our camp. Ugh!

Comments (7)

Thalia Grace- Kelp Head, you are a Greek.

Nico di Angelo- Yeah! What Thals said!

Hope McCuller- Ahh, Thalico.

Thalia Grace- o.0

Annabeth Chase- Please remember, Perce.

Percy Jackson- Well, I do remember you, Wise Girl.

Piper McLean- Aww!

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace- <strong>Well, my and Percy's memories are coming back. Hello, Romans!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson- <strong>I remember about you guys now. Sorry.

Comments

Thalia Grace- Okay, Perce.

Annabeth Chase- Yes! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Well another AN- Thank you guys very much for reviewing. I'm not ending the story or quiting it. ;) R&amp;R?<strong>

**- Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO**


	4. Longer Chapter and Faith and Leo?

**Hi! This is my AN and this is my first fic. Thanks for the reviews! ;) So disclamer...**

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO. But I do own Faith, Hope, and Faye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson-<strong> Hmm. I'm back at Camp Half-Blood. Orange shirt. Bead necklaces. Good times...

Comments (11)

Jason Grace- Well, I'm at the Legion Camp now. So much harder than the Greeks...

Piper McLean- I miss you, Jason.

Leo Valdez- Yeah, I miss you too, Sparky.

Thalia Grace- Great when I leave the hunt my brother goes to the Roman Camp. _

Leo Valdez- I know. But Sparky is my best friend.

Faith Johnson- Aww. And I'm your girlfriend.

Jason Grace- Leo, your dating Faith! o.0

Leo Valdez- Yes, I am dating Faith.

Hope McCuller- Leith! or Fao!

Faith Johnson- Our couple name?

Hope McCuller- Yep.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase- <strong>I'm so happy you remember, Seaweed Brain.

Comments

Piper McLean- But Jason is gone now. :'(

Hope McCuller- Sigh, Percabeth and Jasper.

Piper McLean- Okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez is in a relationship with Faith Johnson<strong>

Comments (17)

Jason Grace- o.0. A daughter of Hecate. I have a daughter of Aphrodite. ;)

Piper McLean- Love you too, Jason.

Thalia Grace- I love Nico.

Hope McCuller- Thalico!

Nico di Angelo- I love Thals.

Aphrodite- I love love!

Faye Hensley- Okay?

Hope McCuller- Faye! You haven't been on facebook for 2 days!

Faye Hensley- Yeah, I know. Dad cut off our internet connect and took away our laptops because we pulled pranks on all the Olympians. Totally worth it.

Hope McCuller- Seriously! Even Hestia?

Faye Hensley- No, we need 1 god/goddess on our side.

Hope McCuller- Ares too?

Faye Hensley- Yep.

Hope McCuller- Wow. Hard core Hermes kids.

Faye Hensley- You know it, Beauty Psycho.

Hope McCuller- Yep, Prank Freak.

Faye Hensley- :D

* * *

><p><strong>Hermes- What am I going to do with my kids?<strong>

Comments (12)

Faye Hensley- Lock us up in Olympian Jail and let us out when we're 40?

Connor Stoll- Shut. Up. Faye.

Hermes- I like your enthusiasm, Faye, but no.

Connor Stoll- Yes!

Faye Hensley- Feed us to monsters?

Travis Stoll- HUSH, FAYE!

Hermes- Not a bad idea, Faye, but still no.

Travis Stoll- Yeah!

Faye Hensley- Idk then.

Hermes- Taking away all electronics and internet in the Hermes cabin! Yes! I will do that one.

Faye, Travis, and Connor at the same time- NO!

Hermes- Oops. To late. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope McCuller- Why Hermes? Why take away Faye's internet? It's a slow painful death.<strong>

Comments (5)

Hermes- They needed to learn their lesson. Again

Faith Johnson- I'm not as epic as Faye.

Hermes- Faye?

Faith Johnson- HaCkEd xD

Faith Johnson- Off my facebook, Faye. gods...

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo- Camp Half-Blood Idol Friday!<strong>

Comments

Percy Jackson- No!

Will Solace (**AN Idk how you spell his last name )**- Yes!

* * *

><p><strong>AN well I made this one longer. Just because you reviewed! ;) Vote on what I should call Leo and Faith on my profile. Whoever reviews next gets a virtual cookie! <strong>

**R&R**

**- Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO **


	5. Pranks!

**Hey, sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was reading Twilight and I'm waiting to go get New Moon. ;) So disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own PJO. But I do own Faith, Hope, and Faye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Faith Johnson- <strong>Well, the Aphrodite cabin just attacked me...

Comments (9)

Thalia Grace- o.0 Why?

Faith Johnson- Cause they heard about my date with Leo.

Thalia Grace- OHHHHH! Well then good luck!

Faith Johnson- Thals! Help me!

Thalia Grace- Maybe. What's in it for me?

Faith Johnson- What do you want, Thals?

Thalia Grace- Black eyeliner.

Faith Johnson- Okay? I can do that...

Thalia Grace- Good.

**Faye Hensley- Mwahahahahah!**

Comments/ Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll likes this.

Percy Jackson- Should we be nervous?

Faye Hensley- Yes, very...

Annabeth Chase- Why, Faye?

Faye Hensley- The pranks have begun. TRAVIS! CONNOR! PULL!

Annabeth Chase- S-s-spiders!

Faith Johnson- FAYE! MY HAIR IS BLUE! _

Faye Hensley- heheh...

Travis Stoll- Hilarious!

Connor Stoll- Look at the Athena cabin!

Faye Hensley- Look at Hecate cabin...

Faith Johnson- MULTICOLORED HAIR! GRRRR

Travis Stoll- Hahahahahahahaha! My sides hurt.

Annabeth Chase- You three will be in the hospital when Athena cabin gets our hands on you...

Faye Hensley- Oh Great...

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday, Percy! Well this is an AN so um R&amp;R?<strong>

**- Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO**


	6. Faye!

**Um, yeah. I know I haven't posted as frequently as I used to so um sorry. I have been hooked on to the Twilight series. I'm on Eclipse and I also have school. So disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own PJO. But I do own Faith, Hope, and Faye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Faye Hensley- gods! Faith, why did you tell on us?<strong>

Comments (5)

Faith Johnson- My. Hair. Is. Blue.

Faye Hensley- Oh, yeah...

Faith Johnson- CHANGE IT BACK!

Faye Hensley- Can't...

Faith Johnson- grrrr!

**Nico di Angelo- My cabin is pink. Ack! Faye, Travis, Connor!**

Comments (1)

Faye Hensley- Mwahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so sorry it's short. I just really want to get back to reading and I knew I had to post a chapter.<strong>

**R&R?**

**- Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO**


	7. Will andFaye!

**To Silents-in-the-Library: I'm team Edward. Jarena? (OCs names)**

**To Everyone else who reviewed- Thanks!**

**So I'm waiting to get Breaking Dawn. I thought I should write my fic. ;) I will be posting a lot tomorrow hopefully! So with out further due...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO. But I do own Faye, Faith, and Hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez- Well, um. That was an interesting date. Blue hair and water. Thanks Faye and Percy.<strong>

Comments (14)

Percy Jackson- No problem! I just kinda wanted to see what would happen if I got you both soaked.

Leo Valdez- Well, Faith was and is furious. Good luck.

Percy Jackson- Leo, help! asddsfsdgfgjk;0-

Leo Valdez- O: Faith! What did you do?

Faith Johnson- I hit him in the back of the head with his own keyboard and dyed his hair hot pink and lime green.

Annabeth Chase- NO! Not Perce's black hair. Change it back for me, Faith.

Faith Johnson- Okay. Can I attack Faye, Travis, and Connor?

Annabeth Chase- Of course.

Faye Hensley- Like I'm scared of a daughter of Hecate. Daughter of HERMES here!

Faith Johnson- Mwahahah...

Connor Stoll- I'm scared, Travis. How 'bout you?

Travis Stoll- Mhmm, I am freaked out.

Faye Hensley- BRING IT, MAGIC GIRL!

Faith Johnson- I PREPARE TO, PSYCHO STEALER!**(AN Idk if that's correct spelling)**

**Please wait momentarily while the girls fight.- Thanks, Server. **

**Faith Johnson- Hehe, Faye. I won.**

Comments(7)

Faye Hensley- Good match. But hey, I think my arm is broken.

Will Solace- Which one?

Faye Hensley- Um, my left one.

Will Solace- I'll get Apollo cabin...

Faye Hensley- Thanks, Will.

Connor Stoll- Me and Travis will come too.

Will Solace- Okay...

**Connor Stoll- My eyes they burn!**

Comments (17)

Faith Johnson- Why?

Connor Stoll- No reason. besides Faye and Will will kill me, if I do tell...

Hope McCuller- Spill the beans, C. Stoll!

Connor Stoll- Um. When me and Travis got there we saw Will and Faye um...

Hope McCuller- TELL!

Connor Stoll- Kissing. I'm blind!

Hope McCuller- Fall or Wiye? I'm more for Fall. Hey, Faith, how's Fao going?

Leo Valdez- We're not breaking up soon. I hope.

Hope McCuller- ;D YAY!

Faith Johnson- We're having a vote on Will's and Faye's couple name! Fall or Wiye?

Hope McCuller- Fall

Leo Valdez- Fall

Faith Johnson- Fall

Connor Stoll- Neither! She's my little sister!

Travis Stoll- Same here!

Faith Johnson- Then it's settled the couple name is...Fall! Faye and Will!

Travis Stoll- Eww. A daughter of Hermes and a son of Apollo. Ew.

**Will Solace is in a relationship with Faye Hensley. **

Comments (1)

Hope McCuller- YAY! Fall! (Faye and Will)

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I made this one longer than the last one. I will write tomorrow. And hopefully get I will get Breaking Dawn tomorrow. Well, I'm tired, so did anyone see Faye and Will getting together? R&amp;R?<strong>

**- Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO**


	8. Harry Potter sorting?

**Um... Hey so sorry for not posting for 2 days. I got Breaking Dawn and still not done with it so I decided to post a new chapter. This story will be ending in a couple of chapters, but I promise I will make a sequel. I'm also planning on making a Twilight Christmas fic because apparently in the summer I'm in the holiday mood... So I will shut up and I have a special quest to give the disclaimer! Oh, Mr. di Angelo, come give the disclaimer please. **

**Nico- Okay... Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO does not own the Percy Jackson crew.**

**Me- Thanks, Nico!**

* * *

><p><strong>Faye Hensley- I love my boyfriend, Will Solace!<strong>

Comments (9)

Faith Johnson- We know, Faye! You've been skipping around camp saying that...

Hope McCuller- -sigh- Love! 3

Nico di Angelo- Why are you guys so happy?

Faith Johnson- Well, I'm happy Christmas is coming up.

Faye Hensley- Emo, you know why I'm ecstatic.

Nico di Angelo- We know, Faye! gods...

Faye Hensley- hehe

Connor Stoll- Theater, now, Faye!

Faye Hensley- Bring the robes! And wands...

**Connor Stoll- Welcome to Hogwarts, demigods! Now I will sort you...**

** Percy- Griffendor **

** Annabeth- Ravenclaw**

** Nico- Slytheren**

** Grover- Hufflepuff**

** Faye- Slytheren**

** Faith- Ravenclaw**

** Me and Travis- Griffendor**

** Thalia- Griffendor**

** Hope- Ravenclaw**

** Will- Hufflepuff**

** Clarisse- Slytheren**

** Katie- Hufflepuff**

** Chris- Hufflepuff**

**Uh... All we can think of bye!**

Comments

Faye Hensley- I'm a effing snake! No Snape for head either. grrr :(

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I used some Harry Potter stuff, too. I know these are short. :( I can't really think of anything.<strong>

**R&R?**

**- Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO**


	9. Her real name is what?

**Hola amegos! Sorry just figured out I'm Acing Spanish class. Well, school is getting on my nerves and I need to write. I will give you a couple of chapters today and start the sequel soon. :( I'm kinda sad I'm ending it, but it will be 10 years later in the sequel. I'll give out hints. Maybe. xD OH, and I will be starting my Twilight fic soon as well as the sequel. So check it out if you have read the Twilight series. So I'll stop talking and give the disclaimer and story. , please do our disclaimer please!**

**Faye- Okay, okay. Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO does not own the Percy Jackson crew, but she does own Me, Hope, and Faith. OH and BTW she named her school journal after me! Fabulous Faye. :)**

**Me- Thanks, Faye. **

**Faye- x giggles x no prob.**

* * *

><p><strong>Faith Johnson- Ugh. Faye, no more blue dye for my hair, please.<strong>

Comments (7)

Faye Hensley- Okay, okay.

Nico di Angelo- A calm Faye? Will, what did you do with her?

Will Solace- Nothing...

Faye Hensley- Yeah. Nothing...

Nico di Angelo- o.0

Hermes- William, what did you two do?

Faye Hensley- Dad, we're serious!

Hermes- Okay. .

**Zeus- I'm the effing king of the gods. **

Comments (16)

Faye Hensley- And a massive ego. teehee

Zeus- Would you like to be electrocuted, Miss Hensley?

Will Solace- Over my dead body.

Zeus- That can be arranged...

Aphrodite- Don't you dare! They are my favorite couple!

Apollo- Really, Will? Why a daughter of Hermes?

Hermes- Why, Faye, why?

Aphrodite- Well, Faye's real name is Victoria Faye Hensley.

Faye Hensley- SHUT UP!

Connor Stoll- Well, now. Faye, me and Travis are gonna call you Vicky.

Travis Stoll- Yes, we will.

Thalia Grace- Well, I'll call ya Tori.

Faye Hensley- NO! I'm Faye. I go by my middle name! WTH, Aphrodite!

Ares- Hey, punk! Don't mess with my girl.

Hephaestus- She is my wife.

Travis Stoll- We know, Hephaestus! gods, we're not stupid.

**Travis Stoll- Haha! We know what Faye's real name is! It's Victoria Faye Hensley! Everyone call her Vicky!**

Comments (10)/ Connor Stoll and Hermes likes this.

Faye Hensley- Don't call me by my first name. at. all.

Connor Stoll- Hey, Vicky!

Travis Stoll- Hey, Connor. I'm gonna hack you know who.

Connor Stoll- Okay, bro!

Victoria Hensley- Okay. I did it.

Connor Stoll- Sweet, Travis.

Travis Stoll- She'll figure it out soon.

Victoria Hensley- gods. Can't you give it a rest. :'(

Connor Stoll- No, Vicky x smirk x we can't.

Victoria Hensley- Okay, then.

**Victoria Hensley has logged out. Thanks- Server.**

**Connor Stoll- Oh, Hades. We made Vicky cry. TTYL!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN well, It's short. I know. Did anyone see Faye's real name coming up? I have to go do homework and afterwards I'll post again. So stay tuned! R&amp;R?<strong>

**- Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO**


	10. Crying :

**Hey, I have a massive writer's block so I will start the sequel very very very soon. So be prepared. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will Solace- Why is there crying from the Hermes' cabin?<strong>

Comments (8)

Travis Stoll- We made Vicky sad.

Will Solace- Who?

Travis Stoll- Faye.

Will Solace- Why are you calling her Vicky?

Travis Stoll- Her real name is Victoria.

Will Solace- Oh. WTF guys! Why did you make her cry?

Travis Stoll- She hates her real name, so of course we used it.

Will Solace- Oh my gods...

**Victoria Hensley- Trav, how do I change my name back?**

Comments (1)

Travis Stoll- That's for me to know and you to never find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, This will probably be the final chapter. :( But the sequel is coming out soon, if I decide this is the last chapter. R&amp;R?<strong>

**- Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO**


	11. Soul Mates Thanks, Aphrodite

**Okay! I have decided to do a couple more chapters then on to the sequel. :) OH, BTW I'm adding 2 new oc guys and a new oc girl. (PS they're on my profile.) Disclaimer, .**

**Hope- Okay. Um Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO does not own PJO. :) I love love!**

**Me- Thanks, Hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope McCuller- Oh, will I ever find my sole mate?<strong>

Comments (6)

Aphrodite- Oh, yes, my darling daughter. Your sole mate is a son of Demeter. Um, His name is Alexander Jones. He will be arriving at CHB soon, sweetie.

Hope McCuller- :D thanks, mom! Love ya!

Faith Johnson- Uh, Lady Aphrodite...

Aphrodite- Yes, Faith?

Faith Johnson- Who is my sole mate?

Aphrodite- A new camper. He's a son of Hades. His name is Hayden Sulk. BTW he is not a gloomy as his last name. You'll love him. And so sorry, Leo. Leo, your sole mate is a daughter of Iris. Um, Violet Rain, I'm pretty sure.

**Leo Valdez went from " in a relationship" to "single"**

Comments (1)

Jason Grace- Better luck next time!

**Aphrodite- Well, I will read your sole mates! Here let's begin. **

**Annabeth Chase- Percy Jackson**

**Nico di Angelo- Thalia Grace**

**Travis Stoll- Katie Gardner**

**Hope Mallory McCuller- Alexander (Alex) Mason Jones**

**Victoria Faye Hensley- William Solace**

**Leo Valdez- Violet McKenzi Rain**

**Faith Addison Johnson- Hayden Liam Sulk**

**Jason Grace- Piper McLean**

**Clarisse LaRue- Chris R.**

**That's all I can name off the top of my head. Well, bye!**

Victoria Hensley, Violet Rain, Faith Johnson, Annabeth Chase, and Hope McCuller like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter was sole mates. Ah. A great break from reading,Twilight series and Artemis Fowl. R&amp;R?<strong>

**-Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO**


	12. Hayden?

**Well, We have the new OCs in this chapter and some special guests. Thanks for the reviews! You get a virtual cookie for reviewing any of my chapters. ;)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. And BTW he is epic. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Hayden Sulk- Well, I am a demigod. A son of Hades, and Nico di Angelo is my half brother. <strong>

Comments (13)

Faith Johnson- And your really cute. :)

Hayden Sulk- Thanks, Faith :)

Victoria Hensley- EWW!

Hayden Sulk- Who are you?

Victoria Hensley- Faye.

Hayden Sulk- Why is your name Victoria?

Victoria Hensley- 1. That's my real name. 2. My dumb ass brothers are being jerks.

Faith Johnson- LANGUAGE, FAYE!

Victoria Hensley- Sorry. HEY! I know how to change my name back!

Travis Stoll- Nooooooo!

Faye Hensley- Better.

Connor Stoll- Aw. Our fun is gone now...

Faye Hensley- jerks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry. I'm just out of ideas. But, I'm starting a new PJO story soon. :) R&amp;R?<strong>

**- Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO**


	13. A little thing I like to call payback

**:D! I looked at my reviews! Thank you all so so so so so much! At the 2nd chapter I was ready to just quit this story and say uh try again to myself. All your reviews make me really happy, plus when I get an email on my phone every 5 minutes or so saying people added my story to their favorite list just makes me ecstatic! This writing really boosts my self confidence and I'm really pleased people reviewed. So, I have decided to add um 10-20 more (maybe longer) chapters. I really want to be an author when I grow up so, now I know I am a good writer. So, I will add right now a bonus chapter to start the 10-20 more chapters. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Disclaimer...**

**Hayden Sulk- Um, well. I'm kinda new to this so, Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO does not own PJO. OH! And thank you for reviewing on my chapter. You guys rock. **

**Me- Thanks, Hayden.**

**Hayden- No problem, author person.**

* * *

><p><strong>Faye Hensley- Trav, Connor! Arena. Sword fighting. NOW!<strong>

Comments (8)

Connor Stoll- Yes, your highness.

Travis Stoll- Of course, Magnificent Faye.

Thalia Grace-o.0

Nico di Angelo- Are you two okay?

Connor Stoll- Of course, Emo. It's not like Faye is threatening us. *shudders in fear*

Percy Jackson- *facepalm*

Thalia Grace- Morons.

Faye Hensley-ikr!

**Thalia Grace- Who wants to go see Travis and Connor get their butts whipped by a girl?**

Comments (4)

Hope McCuller- ME!

Percy Jackson- Me too.

Annabeth Chase- Me!

Thalia Grace- Okay. Let's head out.

**After the battle-**

**Connor Stoll- Oww. My head hurts.**

Comments (2)

Travis Stoll- My shoulder is dislocated. Thanks, Faye...

Faye Hensley- Your welcome! Just a little thing I like to call payback. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, It's short and I'm sorry. R&amp;R?<strong>

**-Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO**


	14. Just an AN

**Hey, sorry! This is just an AN. The sequel is coming up and is the 10-20 chapter thing I was talking about. And with the soul mate thing I was really tired. But I'll be fixing the spelling and starting on the sequel today! So look for it. Demigod Facebook: the Sequel!**

**Peace Love PJO**

**-Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO**


	15. The sequel is up!

**Okay. My sequel is made! I changed my username, Percabeth Thalico Tratie PJO, to Die hard PJO and Twilight fan. The sequel is Demigod Facebook: the Sequel! So check it out. Peace love PJO**

**-Die hard PJO and Twilight fan**


	16. AN new stories

**Hey! A lot of you were asking what story I am doing next. Well I am doing 2.**

**A Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover:**

**Bella Potter-**

**Bella Swan is actually Bella Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister. What if she got an owl sending a letter saying that they need Bella's help in the war. R&R?**

**A Wizard101 fic:**

**The Sword of Darkness-**

** Jessica Ash, level 40 ice wizard, is about to have an adventure of a life time with her brother, Chris Earthcloud, level 45 ice wizard, and Angel, level 15 storm wizard. R&R?**

**So check them out!**

**-xXSmileesXx**


End file.
